


Pregnant-horny

by multifandomgeek



Series: lifetime of promises and a world of dreams [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Pregnant AU, Smut, Vanessa is Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke gets home one night and Bee isn't there. Turns out, she's in for a surprise.





	Pregnant-horny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much writ for the beta <3

_Bee is five years old_

Brooke was walking from the car to the front door of her house, frowning at the receipt in her hand, trying to figure out what did she buy to make the purchase so damn expensive. She only bought a few groceries, for crying out loud, they barely made the bag in her hand heavy. She opened the door and immediately noticed something was wrong, forgetting about the money in an instant. When you’re used to having a five-year-old jump on your legs every single time you get home, walking into a silent living room can be really scary.

“Hey!” Brooke called, noticing the TV was on and that there was a light coming from the hallway. They were home, why was everything so quiet?

“You’re home!” said Vanessa, coming from the bedroom. Brooke set the groceries on the kitchen counter, still frowning as she accepted the peck her girlfriend gave her. Vanessa was beaming, vibrating with excitement. Okay, this was weird.

“Where’s Bee?” asked Brooke.

“She’s at a playdate,” said Vanessa, wrapping her arms around Brooke’s waist and smiling up at her.

“By herself?”

Vanessa's smile faltered. “Fine, she’s with Silky.” Brooke was already mid-snap, but Vanessa didn’t let her talk. “Before you go off at me, let me say this,” she said, pulling Brooke down and kissing her with such passion that the blonde couldn’t help but give herself to it. Vanessa’s tongue just felt so good against hers and wow, she smelled so nice.

Brooke pulled back. “Wait a minute,” she was breathless, and Vanessa moved to suck on her neck. It was very hard to stay angry like this, damn it. “Why did you - ah - leave her alone with Silky, of all people, you know how I feel about- oh, God,” Brooke had to physically push Vanessa away from her if she had any hope about keeping talking.

“You’re so hot, baby,” said Vanessa, letting her eyes trail down Brooke’s body while biting her lower lip.

Brooke was losing her train of thought again. “Wh- what?”

“Bee’s fine, she likes Silky, she thinks she’s the most fun person to be around, and so do I. You really should get to know her before judging her so harshly,” said Vanessa, all the while slipping her hands under Brooke’s shirt and unhooking her bra.

“Last time you spent the day there she almost broke her arm, Vanessa!” said Brooke. Vanessa was cupping her breasts and flicking a thumb over her nipple and Brooke had to fight not to close her eyes.

“You’re being dramatic, she just had a few scrapes,” said Vanessa before dipping her mouth onto Brooke’s collarbone.

“She fell out of a tree!” said Brooke, noticing her fingers were tangled in Vanessa’s hair, not knowing when that happened. She was already feeling hot wetness pool between her legs and it was very, very hard to keep track of the argument.

“How the fuck did you manage to go a whole pregnancy without jumping my bones?” murmured Vanessa, licking up Brooke’s neck. “I was so willing, too.”

Brooke had to breathe for a minute before processing it, her mind foggy and the sensation of having her breasts played with while Vanessa sucked behind her ear entirely too much for coherent thought.

“Wait, so you did this because you’re horny?” said Brooke after probably too long.

“Ding, ding, ding. You win, come collect your prize,” said Vanessa, amused, before kissing Brooke again.

Brooke pulled her close with a hand on her lower back, taking over the kiss. So, Vanessa was pregnant-horny. It was understandable, expected even, though she didn’t think it would happen so soon. To be honest, Brooke had already forgotten most of the details about her pregnancy, her symptoms overshadowed by her story with Vanessa. She remembered thinking her feelings were being mixed up by her hormones, and that it was incredibly frustrating, but that was about it.

Now, who was she to deny Vanessa anything while she was carrying their baby?

Bee would probably be okay. They could fight about it later.

“Take this off,” said Brooke, tugging at Vanessa’s dress.

“Do it for me,” said Vanessa with a mischievous smirk that Brooke didn’t even bother to think about before she was pulling the fabric up Vanessa’s hips, just to realize there was nothing under it.

Brooke gasped, the realization that Vanessa was completely naked under the flimsy piece of clothing hitting her like a punch and making all the blood in her body rush to her nether region.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” said Brooke, gripping Vanessa’s hipbone and pressing her against the counter, the feeling of her hot naked skin under the dress so hot, Brooke forgot she was midway through taking it off.

Vanessa laughed, pulling Brooke’s top off together with her bra, immediately diving to suck a nipple into her mouth. Brooke groaned, and was about to close her eyes when she realized they were completely exposed to their front window. Anyone passing by their house could see them right now.

“Baby, we need to move, people can see us,” said Brooke.

Vanessa was unbothered. “Let them. They’ll be so jealous.” She pulled her dress up and off in a swift movement, and Brooke gaped at how beautiful her naked body was before her brain caught up with her previous thoughts.

“You’re so fucking kinky today,” she said, biting Vanessa’s lower lip before kissing her again while groping her exposed, juicy ass. She couldn’t decide between hoisting her up on the counter to eat her out right here or convincing her to move at least to the couch. This was too fucking hot.

Before Brooke realized, Vanessa had unbuttoned her pants and was sliding them down her hips. Brooke tried to shimmy out of them without breaking the kiss, but she ended up having to bend down to get them off completely. The action got her face to face with Vanessa’s cunt and before she knew it, Brooke was on her knees, kissing her mound.

Vanessa moaned, rolling her hips forward, trying to angle her clit with Brooke’s lips. Brooke chuckled at her impatience, and raked her blunt nails up her inner thighs, causing Vanessa to go on her tiptoes, bracing herself against the counter.

Brooke took the opportunity to hoist a leg over her shoulder, taking a second to just look at her lover’s beautiful pussy before she darted her tongue out to teasingly lick over her folds, tasting the wetness that had dripped over them.

Vanessa moaned breathlessly, digging her hands into Brooke’s hair with such vigor it hurt a little, making the blonde moan too. Vanessa pushed her head close to her cunt, much more forcefully than she normally would. It was so sexy Brooke shivered, not being able to do anything else but give in, slotting her lips around Vanessa’s clit and sucking it as hard as she could.

Brooke started using her tongue, one hand digging deep into Vanessa’s thigh while the other groped her ass. She wanted to bend her over the counter and finger her next, was already counting on it.

Vanessa was being loud, her head thrown back in pleasure. It was so rare that they had the opportunity to make any noise, it was so good that Brooke almost wanted to record it. She lowered a hand to touch herself, moaning against Vanessa’s clit and prompting her to look down.

“Oh fuck, baby, I’m almost there,” said Vanessa, lowering the leg that was still on Brooke’s shoulder to the floor so she could get some leverage to ride her face. Brooke closed her eyes, letting herself submit to Vanessa’s movements, letting her neck go limp under her firm grip while her hips rolled, pushing her clit against her tongue over and over.

Brooke was rubbing herself like mad while Vanessa’s speed got increasingly erratic, until she was moaning so loud it was echoing through the kitchen. On the spur of the moment, Brooke surged up to suck and lick her with all her might, making Vanessa tip over the edge and come with such sinful sounds that in a fraction of a second Brooke was coming too, her mouth still working as she rode her own orgasm together with Vanessa’s.

Brooke pulled back, sitting on her calves and breathing heavily, her jaw aching in the best way possible. But before she could do anything she was being pushed to the floor with a yelp, Vanessa straddling her hips and licking her own juices off of Brooke’s chin. She was moaning softly while doing it too, and Brooke felt like dying.

Vanessa was already grinding down against Brooke again, and the blonde didn’t lose any time in stroking her incredibly wet pussy, pushing two fingers inside her, knowing Vanessa’s body well enough to know she would be met with no resistance and quite the eagerness, especially with how she was behaving today.

And she was right, Vanessa promptly pushing back against her fingers so she could feel them deeper. She sat up, tying her hair in a messy knot on the top of her head as she rode Brooke’s fingers, a few strands remaining stuck on her sweaty neck. Brooke slid her free hand up Vanessa’s stomach until she reached her breasts, knowing from experience how sensitive they had been lately and taking full advantage, relishing in the sounds coming out of Vanessa’s gaping mouth as she kept bouncing up and down on Brooke’s digits.

The slickness between Vanessa’s legs was unbelievable, and the sound it was making was positively obscene. Brooke began to fuck into her, meeting her downward thrusts. Vanessa was getting close again, and Brooke increased the speed of her hand, to the point where Vanessa stopped moving completely, just taking it with short, desperate moans until she came a second time, her back arching and her hips pushing down forcefully.

Brooke thought they would at least take a break now, but the fire was still burning behind Vanessa’s eyes as she helped her up, stopping just to gulp some water in record time before she was guiding Brooke to the couch, making her wonder if they would fuck in every room before the night was over. Not that she was complaining.

\--

When Silky pictured her life, she never imagined she would one day be applying concealer to a five-year-old’s knees. And yet, here she was. She was sweaty from running around with Bee, and her cheeks were hurting from all the laughing. The little girl was dead tired, it was past her bedtime and no sign of her moms, but neither of them minded.

“There you go. Now, you make sure you tell V before she lets Brooke see you in the shower,” said Silky, wondering if she should buy some lighter makeup one of these days, just in case. It wasn’t her best work.

“Okay,” said Bee, nodding. “Can I go on the trampoline again?”

“Bi- Bee, you was just there!”

“Can I?”

Fucking puppy eyes. “Okay,” said Silky laughing. The kid was having fun, let her. She was only going to be a child once. Bee ran to her backyard, and by the time Silky caught up to her, she was already jumping and trying the somersaults they had been practicing earlier.

“I’m thinking about making a swing for you on that tree over there, what do you think?” said Silky. She had a big backyard that ran straight into the woods, a wild-kept thing that was any kid’s wet dream. Today, they had looked for bugs while it was light out, then moved to the trampoline. Silky even attempted playing tag, which proved to be one of the best mistakes she made today.

“With a tire?” asked Bee, excited.

“Sure, why not?”

“And you can make the rope reeeeally long so I can swing reeeeally high?”

“I’ll even have some knots in it so you can climb it. And I’ll have my brother set it up on the highest branch!” said Silky with a smile.

Bee kept jumping, babbling about her skills on the swings at the playground they usually went to, and how aunt Silky’s would be so much cooler and she would tell all her friends, who would die from jealousy.

“I love you, aunt Silky,” said Bee, unexpectedly, jumping into Silky’s arms before she could even register what was happening, almost making them both fall.

But Silky managed to catch her, hugging her so tight she whined. “I love you too, little wasp.” And she did. So much.

“I’m not a wasp!” protested Bee, squirming away from her arms.

“Little cricket,” Silky laughed.

“No!”

“Tapeworm!”

“Eeew!”

Yeah, she may have never pictured this, but she thanked God for it every day.


End file.
